filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin – Allein zu Haus
Kevin – Allein zu Haus (Originaltitel: Home Alone) ist eine Komödie von John Hughes aus dem Jahr 1990, bei der Chris Columbus Regie führte. Der Film handelt von einem 8-jährigen Jungen namens Kevin, der mit seinen Eltern und vier Geschwistern in einer Vorstadt von Chicago lebt, zu Weihnachten daheim vergessen wird und das elterliche Haus gegen zwei Einbrecher verteidigt. Der Film gilt gemeinsam mit seinem Nachfolger Kevin – Allein in New York von 1992 als größter Erfolg von Hauptdarsteller Macaulay Culkin, der an diesen seither nicht mehr anknüpfen konnte. Handlung Am Tag vor der Abreise in den Weihnachtsurlaub nach Paris kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen dem achtjährigen Kevin McCallister und seinem Bruder Buzz. Kevin, der sich von seiner Familie ungerecht behandelt fühlt, verursacht beim Abendessen ein Riesenchaos und wird zur Strafe zum Schlafen auf den Dachboden geschickt. Wütend äußert er seiner Mutter gegenüber den Wunsch, seine Familie nie mehr wieder sehen zu wollen. In der Nacht wütet ein heftiger Sturm. Ein umstürzender Baum beschädigt die Stromleitung zum Haus, sodass der für den Abreisetag gestellte Wecker nicht funktioniert und die McCallisters verschlafen. In der Hektik wird versehentlich der zufällig anwesende Nachbarsjunge Mitch Murphy mitgezählt, und die vermeintlich vollzählige Familie hastet zum Flughafen. Erst während des Fluges bemerkt Kevins Mutter sein Fehlen. Währenddessen wacht dieser allein daheim auf und stellt fest, dass seine Familie „verschwunden ist“. Zunächst ist die Freude darüber groß, da er sich an die Schikanierungen durch seine Geschwister erinnert. Kaum in Frankreich gelandet setzt Kevins Mutter alle Hebel in Bewegung, umgehend wieder nach Hause zu ihrem Sohn zu kommen. Einstweilen soll ein Polizist nach ihm sehen, doch versteckt sich Kevin zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade im Haus, da er sich vor seinem Nachbarn Marley aufgrund der über diesen kursierenden Gerüchte fürchtet. Als er sich am nächsten Tag schließlich doch nach draußen wagt und sogar einkaufen geht, erkennt er auf dem Heimweg den in einem Lieferwagen sitzenden Gauner Harry wieder, der sich am Tag vor der Abreise seiner Familie noch als Polizist verkleidet zum Schein nach dem Wohlergehen der Nachbarschaft während der Feiertage informierte. In der Folge kann Kevin schließlich mehrmals verhindern, dass die beiden Gangster Marv und Harry in sein Haus einsteigen, bis diese schließlich dahinterkommen, dass sie „von einem Kindergartenkind verarscht“ wurden. Die beiden sprechen daraufhin ihr weiteres Vorgehen in Hörweite Kevins ab: Sie haben vor, zu Heiligabend so gegen neun Uhr ins Haus einzubrechen. Immer mehr wünscht sich Kevin nun doch seine Familie wieder zurück; gleichzeitig fasst er aber den Entschluss, sein Haus gegen die Bösewichte zu verteidigen. Als sich diese zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt Zutritt zum Haus verschaffen wollen, ist Kevin schließlich gewappnet: Mit Hilfe zahlreicher Fallen kann er den Einbrechern Paroli bieten. Diese haben daraufhin immer mehr den Wunsch, es dem kleinen Kevin heimzuzahlen, und verwerfen ihren ursprünglichen Plan, das Haus ausrauben zu wollen. Stattdessen verfolgen sie Kevin immer weiter durchs Haus und tappen in eine Falle um die andere. Unterdessen verständigt Kevin die Polizei - allerdings nennt er ein Nachbarhaus als Schauplatz des Einbruchs, da er die zwei Ganoven zum Abschluss dorthin locken will. Diese folgen ihm auch, allerdings quälen sie sich nicht durch den Keller sondern fangen ihn in der Wohnung ab, wo sich das Blatt gewendet zu haben scheint. Da betritt plötzlich der „alte Marley“ das Haus und setzt beide Halunken mit seiner Schneeschaufel außer Gefecht. Danach trifft die Polizei ein und nimmt die „feuchten Banditen“ Marv und Harry fest. Am nächsten Morgen trifft schließlich zunächst Kevins Mutter daheim ein, die eine wahre Odyssee hinter sich hat und wenig später auch der Rest der Familie, welche einfach den nächsten verfügbaren Flug genommen hat. Die Familienmitglieder bekommen nichts davon zu hören, was in ihrer Abwesenheit im Haus passiert war. Auf die Frage, was Kevin denn die ganze Zeit über gemacht habe, antwortet dieser lapidar, er habe sich „nur gelangweilt“. Musik Für den Soundtrack zum Film zeichnet der amerikanische Komponist John Williams verantwortlich. Neben dem bekannten Hauptthema namens Somewhere in my Memory, welches zu Beginn und auch während des Films in Fragmenten vorkommt, zeichnet sich der Score vor allem durch eine Auswahl von verschiedenen Weihnachtsliedern aus. Die Filmmusik war 1991 für den Oscar nominiert. Drehorte Drehorte des Filmes waren u. a. die Stadt Winnetka in Illinois, der Flughafen Chicago und der Flughafen Paris-Orly. Der Film spielte bei Kosten von 15 Millionen US-Dollar weltweit rund 476,7 Millionen US-Dollar ein und gilt seit 2009 als erfolgreichster Comedy-Film aller Zeiten. Running Gags und Trivia * Ein Running Gag im Film ist die Statue vor dem Eingang des Hauses, welche von mehreren haltenden Fahrzeugen gerammt und umgestoßen wird. * Sowohl in Kevin - Allein zu Haus als auch in der Fortsetzung Kevin - Allein in New York sehen sich die übrigen Familienmitglieder in ihrem jeweiligen Urlaubsdomizil Ist das Leben nicht schön? im Fernsehen an, welcher in Paris auf Französisch und im zweiten Teil in Miami auf Spanisch läuft. * Beide Teile enden damit, dass jemand Kevin anschreit, weil er etwas angestellt hat. Im ersten Teil ist Buzz' Zimmer verwüstet, im zweiten hat er $ 967 für den Zimmerservice ausgegeben. * Die Schwarz-Weiß-Filme, die Kevin sich in beiden Teilen ansieht, heißen Angels with Filthy Souls bzw. in der Fortsetzung Angels with Even Filthier Souls. Das Filmmaterial wurde eigens zur Verwendung als Film im Film gedreht und soll eine Anspielung auf den Film Angels with Dirty Faces von 1938 sein. * Der von Joe Pesci verkörperte Charakter namens Harry Lime ist eine Anspielung auf Der dritte Mann (1949), in dem eine wichtige Figur diesen Namen trägt. * Jeffrey Wiseman, der die Rolle des Nachbarjungen spielt, mit dem Kevin bei der Zählung verwechselt wird, sprach für die Rolle des Kevin vor. * Die DVD-Hülle zeigt Culkin schreiend mit seinen Händen im Gesicht. Eine Anspielung auf das Gemälde Der Schrei von Edvard Munch. * Robert de Niro lehnte die Rolle des Harry ab. * Der Litte Nero ist eine Anspielung auf die Pizzakette Little Caesar’s. * Daniel Stern willigte ein, sich die Tarantel genau für einen Take ins Gesicht setzen zu lassen. * Mehrere Familienmitglieder von Regisseur Chris Columbus haben kurze Auftritte im Film: Seine Tochter, seine Schwiegermutter, seine Frau und sein Schwiegervater. Synchronisation Kritiken : }} : Auszeichnungen Kevin – Allein zu Haus erhielt im Jahre 1991 Oscar-Nominierungen für John Williams (Musik) und für den Song „Somewhere In My Memory”. Im selben Jahr war der Film für den Golden Globe in den Kategorien Bester Hauptdarsteller (Macaulay Culkin) und Bester Film nominiert. Macaulay Culkin erhielt den Young Artist Award. Fortsetzungen Bisher folgten vier Fortsetzungen. Bei Teil zwei übernahm erneut Chris Columbus die Regie, Teil drei inszenierte Raja Gosnell. Kevin – Allein gegen alle wurde direkt für das US-amerikanische Fernsehen produziert, Rod Daniel übernahm die Regie. Während in Teil drei der Charakter Kevin gar nicht auftaucht, ist dieser in Teil vier wieder die Hauptperson. Der fünfte Film wurde von Peter Hewitt direkt für das Fernsehen inszeniert. Hier spielt der Charakter des Kevin erneut keine Rolle. Der Film Career Opportunities von 1991 erweckt durch seinen deutschen Titel Kevins Cousin allein im Supermarkt den Eindruck, Teil der Reihe zu sein. Tatsächlich findet sich darin kein Bezug zu Kevin – Allein zu Haus. * 1992: Kevin – Allein in New York (Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) * 1997: Wieder allein zu Haus (Home Alone 3) * 2002: Kevin – Allein gegen alle (Home Alone 4) * 2012: Allein zu Haus: Der Weihnachts-Coup(Home Alone: The Holiday Heist) Nachahmungen * 2008: Hari Puttar – A Comedy Of Terrors Literatur * Morton Rhue: Kevin – allein zu Haus. Eine Familienkomödie ohne Familie. Deutsch von Eva Malsch. Lübbe, Bergisch Gladbach 1991, 143 S., ISBN 3-404-11697-6 oder ISBN 978-3-404-11697-3 Weblinks * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 1990 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:Slapstick-Film Kategorie:Weihnachtsfilm Kategorie:Filmreihe